Meet The Snipes/Issue 7
This is Issue 7 of Meet The Snipes. Issue 7 “A safe place, in Atlanta?” Rose says, kind of questioning the fact of it. “Well that’s what they said here, and trust me they wouldn’t say that if they weren’t sure of it.” I say. “You sure about that, how will they be able to keep so many people in one place, and make sure none of them get infected?” Ron says. “Well, maybe we should hold out in my house for a few days, if they are still announcing Atlanta after a week then we will go, how’s that?” I ask, truth is I would get my family and go to Atlanta right now if these people’s choice didn’t out way mine. “Sounds good.” Ron says. The rest of the car ride is quite, everyone’s probably thinking about this Atlanta safe place, it could go either way, but I guess we won’t know whether to go or not in a week. I look at the road, it’s empty, and this time I hope it’s completely empty, and no more surprises like last time. I shift a little in my seat, the glass is still digging into my back, but it’s not giving me as much pain as before, I hope that’s okay. I look closely at both lanes next to me, and then I turn onto the one on the right. I continue to drive forward, then I reach my neighborhood. I turn left, and then drive forward for a while, I stop. I look right and see my house right next to us. I get out of the car, and then I look back at the others. “We are here, welcome to the Snipe Residence.” I say. I walk to the door, and just as I’m about to open the door, Hannah comes running out of the door. She sees me and quickly pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around her, and hug her tighter. Then I see John walk out of the door, and he smiles at me, so I give him a little nod of gratitude. “When I heard what was going on I picked up Diana, she’s in her room, I made her sleep. I got worried about you, and just as I was going to go to find you John came, he said you sent him. But then you didn’t come back for a while, and I was just about to go search for you with John, then you came, and, Wesley you’re bleeding, what happened?” Hannah says, retracting her hands from my back, and looking at the blood on her hands. “Well I guess now’s a good a time as any to explain, well Anna here,” I point to Anna “I met at the store, she kind of saved my ass, so I felt obliged to help her. Then Rose and Ron here,“ I point to Ron and Rose “They uh, got into a car crash with me and Anna,” Hannah gasps “But then they helped me, so I decided it would be okay if they stayed with us, and I got these cuts from the crash. Then a giant group of those infected trapped us in, so we quickly fled through the park, and I fell on my back, enhancing my injuries. So then we got into this abandoned, but it was broadcasting something from a radio channel, they are making a safe place in Atlanta. But then we decided if it was all that safe with all the people they would have to keep from being infected, so we will decide if it’s good or bad within a week of broadcasts from Atlanta. So does that explain everything well?” I say, smirking a little. “Perfectly, but get in the house, we need to treat those wounds, on the news they said not to go near hospitals, because they are probably full of infected. You others can enter the house also, make yourselves at home, I used to be a nurse so if you have any wounds that need treating just ask me.” Hannah says. Then we all enter the house. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues